


Batfamily

by Lunar_Eclipse_2001



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batfamlily, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Eclipse_2001/pseuds/Lunar_Eclipse_2001
Summary: So basically this will be shots with the batfamily,Bruce,Dick,Jason,Tim,Damian and of course Alferd but focused mostly around Damian their adventures and family drama,i hope you like it.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. The hidden scars

The bell was heard 12 times, midnight, everyone was sleeping peacefully in Gotham City excepted two people who were jumping from rooftop to rooftop patrolling the peaceful city. After a fight with some criminals the due was heading back to their hideout, the batcave, the young boy sitting next to the tall and muscular man going by the name Robin shift in his car seat. Pain could be seen in the 10 year old face but he tried to hide it from his partner Batman but batman could see clearly through his poker face not only because he is the greatest detective in the world, but because his was the boy's father.

The ride was quiet and Damian aka Robin wishes for it to be over, go home and stitch the wound, which hurt like hell as Todd aka Red Hood would describe, but his pride and the voices of his mother and grandfather echoed in his mind telling him no, ordering him to not saw any kind of weakness in front of his father and therefore he didn't say anything, hiding his pain by putting on a poker face that he had so well master in his ten years of life. The finally reach their destination and Damian hop out of the car got undressed and then secretly gone to the first aid and took needle and thread and some anesthetic hoping his father haven't seen him and proceeded to his room.

Bruce's Pov

"Isn't he going to tell me that he is hurt? I know Damian isn't someone who opens easily, but he tells me when he is hurt, sometimes, but this time it seems like he is not going to tell me" I thought when I see him going secretly to the first aid and take needle and thread and some anesthetic

"Damian you aren't hurt, are you?" I asked hoping that he would tell me the truth when I saw him stop in his tracks and turning to me. I could swear I saw panic in his face for a split second.

"No father, but I'm tired so I'm going to bed." And then he turns to leave again but I didn't believe it

"Damian come here" I said with my 'do as I say' tone

"Yes father" Damian came closer to me taking a sudden interest at the floor while doing so

"Damian lift your shirt, I want to see if your are hurt anywhere" I said to my stubborn son

"But father I told you I'm not hurt, just tired" Damian tried again

"Damian, I said lift your shirt so I can see if you hurt or not and then you can go to sleep." I said once again but this time leaving him with no room to escape because he knows not to anger me.

"But…" tried desperate Damian

"Damian I SAID lift your shirt to see if you are hurt and drop the act already you can't hide this from me I'm your father, I saw you taking the necessary to take care of a wound from the first aid kit" I said to him frustrated, trying to understand the reason why he is hiding his wound for me.

"Ok…Okay" shuttered Damian and I felt guilty when I saw the fear in his eyes, but at last he lift his shirt only a bit to revealed a little scratch neither too long or deep to hurt him so much, but take care of it either away

"Damian take of your shirt I want to see if you are hurt anywhere else" I said hoping he was going to listen to me

"No I'm fine" panicked Damian

I couldn't take it any longer so I grab his arm and brought him in front of me and I begin to take his shirt off. Damian resisted and start shaking. I didn't know what to do I have never seen Damian in that state, so scared, so fragile I was considering to stop but I couldn't I had to find out why Damian is hurting.

"Fath…Dad please" I was surprised by Damian he beg to me to stop but he also called me dad instead Father for the first time.

"Shh…Shh Damian everything is going to be alright, I'm here I'm right here I'm not going to hurt and you know it" I said to him and at last I take his shirt of. I was shocked when I saw what was under my son's shirt, a sight of horror every inch of Damians skin was covered with every kind of scar. I felt sick when I discovered that they used a whip WHIP out of all way to torture and punish someone. Talia choose to use this way in her… their son, but I have to keep it together and take care of the reason that Damian was hurting, a large scar on his back somehow opened and fortunately he wasn't bleeding, but the wound can be infected if it wasn't taken care of soon. I take the stuff that Damian had taken of the first aid kit earlier from him and start to taking care of his wound, when I finish i heard sobbing so I turn Damian to face me and I saw him crying, something that I thought I would never see because even though Damian was ten he was raised by Ras and Talia and they make sure that Damian learn that any kind of emotion is weakness, i take him to my arms, hug him and kissing him on the forehead.

"Shhh…Shhhh its ok Damian. I'm sorry that I forced you to reveal your scars, but you don't have to worry I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going let anyone either" I said to him while rocking him

"You are not mad at me?" asked Damian

"No, I could never be mad at you, why would I?"

"Because Mother said that sawing your emotions is weakness and every time I did that she was mad at me and punish me" said Damian more relaxed than before and he wasn't crying anymore.

"Damian it's not weakness to saw your emotions unless it's in the field but I could never be mad at you about that. Ok?" I asked him

"Ok, I might not be saying this many times but I love you dad you are better than Talia you are the best Dad I could ever I asked for" said Damian sleepily

"I love you too Damian I could never asked for a better son, but it's time for sleep now I recall that earlier you said that you are tired" I said and we left the batcave.

So this is the first one-shot with batman and Robin there will be more stories if you want tell me some ideas for a another shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise upfront for any grammatical or vocubulary mistakes, english in not my mother language. Also all the characters except the Oces dont belong to me.

Dick A.K.A Nightwing was at the batcave with Bruce A.K.A Batman and Damian A.K.A Robin. They had just returned from a quiet patrol on Gotham no injuries, no crime. Bruce call it a night for the team, because tomorrow he is going on a business trip for the weekend and he have to get up early, but that wasn't his problem no no no his problem was his luck and why? Well that's very easy Alfred was in England for some family matters and that means he has to leave Damian with Dick. That it's not necessary a bad thing it's better choice than Jason or Tim, but still although Bruce trust Dick he worries how Damian will take it.

"Dick, can you do me a favor?" asked Bruce

"Yeah anything you want Bruce"

"Listen tomorrow I'm leaving for a business trip and I want you to watch Damian because Alfred is in England"

"Yeah, of course for how…"

"Father, I can take care of myself "interrupt Damian

"Damian no matter what you think Dick already agree to watch you for the weekend and to make sure no one get hurt I asked Flash and Green Arrow to patrol the city until I get back"

"But Fa…"

"No buts Damian I know you can take care yourself but I don't want to get back and find you or Dick injured. Is that understood?"

"Yes father" said Damian and run to his room

"I think you need to go and talk to him" said Dick after a minute of silence "Damian doesn't understand that you do that in order to protect him he thinks that you don't see him capable enough to go on his own. As for tomorrow in order to watch him and keep him under control I need a full time sleep so goodnight" said Dick and head to his bedroom

"Goodnight Dick… and now to the difficult part I need to talk to Damian"

Damian's room

"Damian?" asked Bruce while knocking

"Enter" Bruce heard a faint voice behind the door and opens the door and saw his son in the bed covered from head to toe with his blanket

"Damian" called Bruce as he besides Damian in bed and uncovers him

"What?" asked Damian

"I want you to know that I'm not forbitten you from patrolling because I think you aren't capable"

"Then why?"

"Because I worry that you'll hurt yourself if you act recklessly and I don't want that"

"I can take myself Father so you don't need to worry about me"

Bruce sighs "Goodnight Damian" and kisses his forehead and leave

"Goodnight dad" says Damian when he is sure that Bruce can't hear him.

Next Day

Bruce says his finals goodbyes and leave for the trip leaving Dick and a sleeping Damian alone in the Manor.

Dick decides to make some breakfast for Damian before he wakes up, maybe this weekend will be the one that he finally make Damian open up to him. After 1 hour the breakfast is ready, after he sets up the table he goes to wake up Damian.

Damian's room

"Damian?" calls Dick as he step in the room "Come on Dami wake up its time for breakfast I made you pancakes"

"Leave me alone Grayson and go eat the pancakes you make without me, I'm not hungry" Dick hears Damian's sleepy voice under the covers

"Come on Little D breakfast is very important for a good start" Dick sighs when he hears no respond from Damian "Don't make me get you up from the bed, I can guaranteed you that it won't be a very pleasant experience for you" threatened Dick with a smirk on his face.

"uhhh…Ok I'm up" Dick smiles he win, one small victory.

Kitchen

When they arrived at the kitchen they sat on the table and start to eat. It was very quiet to the point that was almost awkward and Dick decide like a good brother that he is, to try and start a normal conversation ,as normal can it be for the Bat Family.

"So do you like the pancakes Little D, I made them especially for you" said Dick with a smile on his face.

"The breakfast is eatable and I told you to stop calling me nicknames my name is Damian" answered Damian

"At least he likes it" Dick said in his mind "I know little…Damian, but the nickname suits you very good don't blame me that you are so cute in your own way of course"

"I'm not cute"

"Come on babybird its not bad that someone is calling you cute every kid in your ages are cute"

"I'm not like the other kids of my ages"

"I know you were trained to be the number one assassin and rule the League of assassins, but that doesn't mean you can't be like them, you are still 10 years old and I know for a fact that anyone in your age needs some love and a hug" said Dick and with a sudden move he captures Damian in a hug full of love

"Unhand me this instant Grayson or else I rip your hands" threatened Damian and struggled to get away from the hug

"It's just a hug full of love for my little brother. Is that such a bad thing?"

"I don't want your hugs or your love Grayson such things are weakness especially feelings like love" answered Damian and finally managed to escape Dick Grayson and run to his room until the night when they meet at the Batcave.

Batcave

Damian was now at the center of the batcave with Dick right behind him. Dick remembering their previous conversation asked without thinking.

"Why did you say that you don't need love Damian?... Everybody needs love and you are not the exception" said Dick and took one step towards Damian

"No, you are wrong I don't need anyone's love I'm fine" answered back Damian and took a step away from Dick

"Why are you doing this?" ask frustrated Dick

"Why I'm doing what?"

"Why are you denying the love we are giving you? Everybody needs to feel loved"

"I know how love feels and I hate that feeling. Love is useless, weakness, the only thing love is capable of,is to be used in order to manipulate someone. Who is giving me love anyway for me to denay. Todd, Drake, father or maybe mother because I'm 100% sure they don't love me and neither do you so stop prenteting" Damian said feeling his eyes watering, but trying to hold them back.

"Damian that's not true and you know it, I love you so does the rest of the family they just have a weird way of showing" Dick tried to make Damian see some sense and believe him.

"It's not?" and Damian's tears start to fall unable to hold them back "You don't love me Grayson you just felt pity for me because of my past and of who my mother and grandfather is. Todd and Drake don't love me they barely stand me they hate me they think I'm a monster, a demon spawn as they called me, father doesn't love me either and don't try to deny it because I know it I can see the look on his face every time he looks at me and he thinks I don't notice. He just took me in because I'm his son and he doesn't want me to be an assassin like Rash, he letting me stay in the manor because he feels guilty, the only time he notice me is when I do something bad or Todd and Drake do it and because I'm close by father blames me or when I'm Robin and he has to keep an eye on me because he thinks I'm that stupid that I would go on a killing spree without a second thought. The same thing happen with Talon he kill the bad guy he rip his heart with his bare hand because I let him live because I listen to father and where that took me, father blame me the second he saw the body. There wasn't even blood on my hands and even if I wanted I couldn't rip his heart with my own bare hands I don't have super strength…" sniffs

"Oh Damian"

"And if you think that Talia or Rash loved me then you are fool they tortured me, punished me, made me kill the teachers I was beginning to get attached to, they made me kill my own nanny the first person that made me feel loved. If Todd and Drake think that I AM the monster, the demon then what are they supposed to be?" asked Damian with tears falling rapidly from his eyes not showing any sign of stopping it.

"Come on Grayson answered me what are they supposed to be? Who cares about me? Who loves me? ANSWERED ME who could love a monster like me, a machine built with only one purpose, to kill? WHO?!" his leg couldn't keep him up anymore so he fell on the floor crying

"Damian, it's going to be okay Shhh" Dick tried to make Damian stop crying and relax after he came out of his shock when he heard Damian and without second thought he took Damian in his hands and carried him to his room leaving the batcave.

Dick's room

After he laid Damian on his bed he covered him with his blanket and tried once again to relax him and say comforting things to him

"Damian its ok, everything is going to okay, I will make it okay and you'll see that they love you" Dick said as he played with the 10 years old hair.

"I don't want anyone to love me or me to love any of you because then something will happen and I will lose you. I'm scared that I'm going to get hurt again if I let my walls down and get attached to you, it's easier to call dad Father and you, Jason and Tim by your last names because that way it's going to be harder to get attached"

"It's okay to let love inside your heart, besides I'm not going to let anyone or anything get between us and you, ok?" stated Dick and kiss Damian's forehead

"Whatever you say..." said sleepily Damian

"Looks someone is tired… sleep Little D and when you wake up we are going to have some fun, Ok?" said Dick and started to leave but Damian stops him

"Can you stay with me?" asked Damian

"I don't see why not, move over" Dick laid on the bed and hugged Damian "Goodnight little brother"

"Good night Dick"

And with that they fell asleep not caring about the world outside the Manor waiting for the next day and the fun that Dick promised to Dick.

The end

I hope you like it i maybe write a next part for this. Until then goodbye and kisses.


	3. How to nurse a sick robin back to health

Jason's P.O.V

It started like a good day, really it did but then Dick happen. I am staying at the manor for the week and although the hyper big brother of mine and demon spawn was also here it was quiet. Alfred has a well-deserved holiday in London with his family and Bruce and the Replacement was in a league mission of some sort Top Secret. I was sitting in the kitchen drinking my coffee when it happens, Dick walking slowly in the kitchen with a nervous smile on his face.  
"What's with the nervous smile... what do you want for me?" I said as I put the mug on the table  
"Jason have I ever told you how much I love you??" Started Dick nervously  
"Sure you have..." I reply sarcastically "it is usually followed though, by something you want me to do when you say it with that tone." I continue with a smirk and put the mug in my lips inhaling the sweet smell of coffee and the proceed by taking a sip.  
"Ohh...come one that's not true." Said Dick trying to defend himself while sitting in a chair opposite to me.  
"Yeah...Yeah... I believe you... " I said with a bored look on my face clearly not believing him "So what do you want?" I asked and took a sip.  
" Well you see... Kory (A.K.A Starfire) called. Something came up with the titans and she needs my help." Explained Dick with the nervous smile still on his face.  
"I see... and what exactly do you need of me, because I'm certain it's not my help you are after here." I said and I took a big sip for my hot coffee.  
" well it's quite simply really." Started explaining Dick. "Since I have to go, Alfred is in London and Bruce and Tim in a mission someone has to look af...'  
"No! Don't you dare finish that sentence." I said finally understanding what he wanted from me.  
" ...ter Damian. I'm sorry Jay Jay but you have to we can't just leave him alone in the Manor he is 10."  
"Sure we can he is a trained assassin remember?" I tried to reason with him but clearly in vain.  
"Don't you think I know that Jason" answered Dick "But he is also a reckless 10 year old and the second we leave him alone he will put on his Cape and run around Gotham until he drops dead from exhaustion" added Dick looking at me with a pleading look  
"Don't look at me like that" I stated as the mug of coffee was now forgotten in the table.  
"Like what?" Asked innocently Dick as he continued to give me that pleading look  
"Ohh....Fine. I'll watch him but you own me, okay??" I caved in knowing that it was a lost battle   
"Thank you... Thank you...I own you one" answered Dick excitedly   
" You got that right.... When do you have to leave anyway?" I asked   
"Like right now" stated Dick with a sheepish smile  
"WHAT!!!" I screamed in shock " the demon is not even awake yet you can't leave he has to wake up first and then you can leave" I continue, he can't leave yet the demon only listens to him now days...that disrespectful brat doesn't even listen his own father for God sake   
"I'm sorry Jay bird I can't he is sleeping in you know how rare that is I can't wake him up he needs his sleep" explained Dick with an apologetic look  
I want to try and reason with him to tell him he is wrong but I can't damn it. I hated it when he is right.  
"Fine...go now before I change my mind" I said  
"Yeah...yeah I'm going...thank you" he answered while running to the Batcave leaving as fast as he could.

General P.O.V

In the meantime, somewhere else in the manor, in a pitch-black bedroom a certain boy was woken up from his deep sleep by a sudden shout making him slightly jump, not that he will ever admit it.

Damian's P.O.V

I woke up to someone shouting, but as sudden as it was it make me jump out of my skin for a few seconds. I immediately regret that motion as my head was starting to spin. I'm feeling so weak, my head is pounding, my throat is hurting me, and I think in getting a fever, this is not going to be a good day. I tried to get out of the bed, but it was like I had rocks on my back, it took all my strength to finally leave my bed.

I slowly look around my dark room trying not to make my nausea feeling get any worse and I noticed that Titus is nowhere to be found he must have left while I was sleeping I figure when I noticed the semi open door. I tried to move to the door but that apparently was a big mistake because the minute I took the first two steps, I immediately run to my bathroom and empty my last night's dinner in the toilet. After I finally finished throwing up, I slowly get up and went to the sink to wash my month and for the first time today I see myself in the mirror. I look disgusting, I'm pale as a ghost and I'm sweating like crazy.

"uhhh..I look like shit....I hate being sick" I groaned as took a last glance of myself and dragged my feet towards the bed, knowing that I couldn't make it downstairs without falling down the stairs, and I curled myself under the sheets and slowly I felt myself being taken over by a feeling of exhaustion as my eyes begin to close.

Jason's P.O.V

After I finally finished my coffee without any disturbance, I washed the mug, because Alfred would kill me if he learn that we left dirty plates and mugs in the sink while he is away, I went to the living room to see something on the tv and relax. Right when I was about to turn on the Tv Titus came into the living room with his bowl in his mouth and left by my feet stating his is hungry.

"Hey there Titus" I greet him by patting his head

"woof...woof" barked happily Titus and he lower his muzzle to his bowl and push towards my feet

"Are you hungry Titus?" i asked him and he whined as he put his head on my knees

"Hahaha... I'm guessing your owner didn't feed you yet, am I right?" asked him while laughing and he gave me a bark "because if he already fed you he'll be mad at me, let's not kid ourselves the little demon has anger issues, he has you on a schedule and you do remember what happen the last time you broke the schedule, right?" I humored him and he whined in response

"Fine... I'll feed come on then, let's go to the kitchen" I said giving him a final pat and got up from the couch

"Woof...Woof" bark Titus happily and he follow me to the kitchen

"How come Damian hasn't feed you yet?" I asked more to myself that to Titus while walking towards the kitchen " Dick said he slept in but it's almost noon" I added as we enter the kitchen and I make my way towards the shelf we kept Titus food.

"Where is you bowl?" I asked him when I noticed he didn't bring his bowl from the living room

"Woof??" he barks confused

"Your bowl Titus... where am I supposed to put your food in" I humored him as he looked around the room for his bowl "Did you forget to bring it for the living room?" I asked rhetorically

"Woof" he barks positively

"What are you waiting then go get it" I laughed as I watched him running quickly to the living room and returning in a matter of seconds and placed his batman bowl in front of my feet and bark excitedly

"Well that was fast..." I said patting his head "good boy, now eat, while I go upstairs to wake up the Demon spawn" I added as I make my way outside the kitchen and shouted "DON'T MAKE A MESS" and I heard him bark hopefully with yes.

General P.O.V

The manor was quit as Jason made his way through the halls and then stairs he passes by many doors before he arrived at the door he wanted and knocks quietly

"Little Demon" called Jason waiting for a response. After a few seconds of nothing he decides to open the door unsure and hopping that the 10-year-old didn't run off while he was relaxing, because if yes, he was in big trouble.

Upon opening the door, he was met with silence and darkness. He carefully walks across the room and open the curtains letting the light fill the room, then he turns towards the bed and lets out a sigh, when he notices a head of black hair slightly out of the covers

"Demon" Jason called "It's time to get up... come on its almost noon" he added shake him slightly

"uhhh..." groaned Damian indicating he is awake, but he didn't move from his spot under the warn covers.

"Don't groan at me and get up... don't make me get you out of bed myself" reply Jason half joking half serious and got closer to the bed, remove a little the cover to see Damian's head. He kneeled by the bed when he realized Damian haven't give him a threat in response yet and saw his pale face.

"Shit Dem... Damian you look awful are you okay?" Asked Jason worried

"Todd?" whispered Damian and tried to open his eyes, a task that was proven to be difficult

"Yeah... its me" reply Jason and put his hand on Damian's forehead and pull it back in a flash

"I don't feel so good" admitted Damian quietly

"No shit kid, you are burning up... hold on I'm going to bring the thermometer" stated Jason and went to the bathroom to find it after a few minutes he exited the semi small bathroom and hurried to Damian.

"Come on Damian don't fall asleep again and open that little mouth of yours. I need to take your temperature" said Jason and put the thermometer in his mouth after one minute a beep was heard and Jason removed the sick from Damian's mouth.

"Okay you have 38,5 not bad but not good either at least it's not a high fever" explained Jason

"mmm...what ever you say" reply Damian sleepily

"You should drink some syrup to get that fever down and then take a bath to be sure" said Jason as he began to remove the covers while Damian was trying to keep then on him.

"Don't fight me Damian you are sick I can easily overpower you know"

Jason with a final move remove the covers and took Damian in his arms effortlessly.

"No... I'm freezing, it's too cold" protested Damian weakly while he was wrapping his arms around his brothers neck firmly, in order not to fall.

"Ohh there Damian easy I need to breath. Don't worry I won't drop you and as for the freezing feeling it's the fever. Here we will take this blanket and cover you how does that sound?" asked Jason while he was picked a small blanket from the big black armchair by the window.

"Okay...Just...Just don't drop me" reply Damian as Jason covered carefully Damian with the blanket, while he was laying his head on Jason's shoulder.

Jason walked with a slow pace, so Damian won't feel dizzy, after a few minutes they arrived at the kitchen and Jason put Damian on a chair as he procced to find the medicine in the fridge and then filling a glass with water.

"Here drink this, it will lower your fever"

Jason pour some syrup on a spoon; Damian look hesitant but drink it and then took the glass of water from Jason's hands and drink it.

"There that wasn't so bad do you want to get a bath now or after you eat lunch?" asked Jason noticing the time on the clock.

"After" reply Damian laying his head on top of his hand in the table

"Okay, why don't you go to the living room and lay on a couch until I make some soup for us. It won't take long" Jason suggested

"Sure" said Damian and made his way to the living room

After Damian left the kitchen Jason begin to prepare the soup. He searched through the shelved until he found what he was looking for canned food he took out 4 cans of soup.

Sometime later (sorry I don't know how much time canned soup or soup for that matter needs to be prepared) Jason made the table and went to get his brother. When he arrived at the living room, he noticed that the Tv was open and Damian was resting on the couch with Titus by his side.

"Damian lunch is ready come to eat" called Jason

"What?" asked Damian confused

"The food Damian remember?... you need to eat get up "explained Jason "You too Titus" added Jason and with at all 3 went to the kitchen.

Skipping to Night (because honestly if I write about how lunch and afternoon went, we will never finish)

It almost 10 o'clock after their lunch Damian took his bath, they played a few board games and watch a movie sometime among those activities the fever went away, and Jason was relieved, but he was still going to keep a look out to see for sure.

Jason finished putting Titus food in his bowl and went to the living room to take Damian's temperature and put him to bed. Upon arriving in the living room, he noticed Damian shivering on the couch and looking paler than this morning. He rushed to Damian and put his hand on his forehead he was burning up again. Jason took the thermometer put it in Damian's mouth, after a very long time a beep was heard, Jason read 40 on the thermometer he panicked this was high, too high, dangerously high. He tried to wake Damian but nothing.

"This is not good... not good at all. What do I do...? What do I do?" he asked himself "I'll call Hellen, she is a doctor, she'll know what to do" he decides, and took his phone from his pocket and called her

J-Come on, answer

H-Hello? Jason?

J-Hellen thank god

H-Is something wrong, you don't usually call me

J-Its Damian... he had a fever this morning it wasn't too high he had 38.5, I think. So I gave him some medicine to lower his fever, made him some soup, he took a bath and the fever disappeared the afternoon and I was relieved but now he hit 40 and he is now waking up and I'm panicking, because I don't know what to do

H-Okay first take a few deeps breaths you don't need to panic just bring Damian in the hospital now, I'll have a room ready for when you arrive.

J-Thank you I'm coming see you in a few.

H-Okay I'll wait by the emergency entrance.

Jason hanged up, took Damian in his arms and rushed to the garage.

In the meantime, in the hospital was getting ready for the brothers' arrival.

"Nat" called Hellen a nurse

"Yes, Doctor Hellen?" replied the nurse

"I want you to go to the VIP floor and tell them to prepare a room quickly"

"Ohhh who is coming?" asked interested Nat

"Nat a 10-year-old kid with high fever is coming now go"

"High, how high?"

"40 high now go Nat?"

"40?!? Oh my god" she said and rushed to her destination

"Susan, I want you to call John the pediatrist and tell him a kid is coming in with high fever and to come immediately here, also I want a stretcher and ice packs on standby like yesterday, thank you" ordered Hanna the woman in the reception(front?) desk

"Oh...my of course right away

Skip to when Jason arrived

Jason rushed to the hospital; he was sure he had broken a few speeding laws, but he didn't care about that now, all he wanted right now was to bring Damian to the hospital. He finally saw the hospital and went to park close to the emergency.

He got out of the car, took Damian in his arms and rushed to the entrance where he saw Hellen coming his way

"Jason, quick put him on the stretcher" said Hellen sawing him the stretcher that two nurses were bringing with them.

"Okay" said quickly and placed him there.

After Damian was placed on the stretcher by his brother the nurses took him inside with Dr Hellen and Jason close behind. Damian was led to room away from the emergency wing. Before they arrive, Dr john came and followed them.

When the enter the room, Damian was moved to the bed with ice packs being place with him on his left and right and they hook him up in an IV.

Jason was pacing up and down worrying like crazy knowing he can't do anything. After some time, Hellen and the pediatrist came out of the room.

"Is he okay, did the fever broke down?" asked Jason

"No, it's not 40 so that good but still high nonetheless but we are on the right track. It was a good think that you brought him right away"

"Jason this is Dr John Smith he is a pediatrist here in our hospital. John this is Jason Todd he is one of the adopted sons of Bruce Wayne and the boy in the room is Damian Wayne his biological son"

"Nice to meet you Jason" said Dr John and gave his hand

"Nice to meet you too Dr Smith" said Jason and they shook hands.

"Since his fever is still high, we will keep an eye on him through out the night. If anything goes well, he can be out of here by tomorrow afternoon to be sure" stated Dr John "After the nurses' finish in the room you can go inside and wait if you want. Now if you excuse me, I will go and check on my other patients, I will be back in a few hours to check his vitals and temperature" He added and left

"I have to go now but my shift ends at midnight I'll be back when I finish and ill bring us something to eat too, now go and get some rest" said Hellen with a smile

"Are you sure?... you can go home if you want, I don't want to keep you here if you are tired" asked Jason while they were going inside the room

"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't offered if I wanted to go home" smiled Hellen

"I didn't do anything wrong right?" asked Jason worried when he saw Damian sleeping on the bed pale as a ghost with an Iv hooked up to his arm

"What?... No of course not, sometimes fever gets out of our control even if we have done everything right and from what you told me you did everything you were supposed to do" reassured Hellen as she began to walk away "Get some rest, I'll be back before you know it" she added

"Sure" answered weakly.

After a few minutes of looking at Damian, Jason took his phone and decide to call the others to informed them about Damian. He tried Dick first but no luck he left him voice mails and texts telling him that Damian was sick that he had to take him to the hospital and things like that. Then he tried Bruce, he even tried to Call the Replacement but not luck so he left voicemails and text hoping one of them would see them.

About an hour later Helen showed up with food as she promised and sit on the couch next to Jason after she checked Damian

"Did he wake up while I was gone" asked Helen giving a sandwich to Jason

"No" sighed Jason "I tried to call Bruce and the others but none of them answered" added Jason 

"Don't worry about it, they will see the calls and call you back" replied "Now get some rest and I will wake you up when Dr John come or if Damian wakes up" she added as she pushed him down to lay on the couch.

About 3 hours later Dr John arrived outside the room and knock on the open door signalizing he is here. Dr Helen greet him and went to wake Jason up but before she could loud beeps were heard from the machines that monitor Damian's vitals. The two Doctors look at the young patient as two nurses came into the room and Jason woke up startled by the sounds.

"What's happening?!?!" asked Jason worried when he saw Damian shaking like crazy on the bed

"He is having a seizure stay back" ordered Dr John.

Jason was panicking the sight of Damian having a seizure terrified him. He knows that seizures can kill someone and that terrifies him even more.

After a few minutes the beeping stopped Jason look at Damian and I felt a weight was lift from me when I saw that the seizure had stopped.

"Why did he have a seizure" asked Jason the doctors

"Have he had one before or this is the first time" asked the pediatrist with a serious tone

"It's the first time as far as I know" answered Jason

"Since he has a fever now and haven't had a seizure in the past. The seizure was most liked caused by the high fever, but to be sure will take him for some test" informed him Hellen as the nurses took Damian out of the room "Stay here and sleep a little we will have him back in no time"

Skipping to when Damian came back to the room

Dr Helen came into the room first and saw Jason sitting in the couch watching Tv.

"I thought I told you to get some rest" stated Helen startling Jason in the process

"I tried but I was too worried about Damian" replied Jason while he was getting up from the couch

"Anyhow look who woke up while we were bringing him back her" announced Dr Helen as the nurses brought Damian inside the room again

"I will be back when the results are ready and get well soon Damian" informed

"Thank you, Dr Helen" thanked Damian

Jason rushed to Damian and gave him a hug that surprised Damian, but after a few he hugged him back.

"God Damian, thank god you are okay I was so worried" said Jason relieved

"What happened?... Dr Helen said you brought to the hospital but other than that I don't know anything did I get hurt?" asked Damian confused

"No, you didn't get hurt per say Damian" answered Jason

"Then why?" asked Damian with such innocence

"Your fever got worse Damian, you hit 40 and when I tried to wake you up you weren't responding, so I brought you here" explained Jason as he sat in the bed besides Damian and put a hand over his shoulder

"Ohh...Thank you for taking care of me Jason" said Damian looking down at his hands

"Don't worry about it little brother, I'm just glad you are okay" said Jason smiling

Damian look up to him surprised "Y...You called me little brother; you never called your brother" said with wide eyes

Jason laughed "Well you are my little brother no matter what I called you for time to times"

"Where are the others" asked Damian suddenly

"Well as you know Tim and Bruce are on a mission, Alfred is on vocation and Dick was called in by the titans this morning... I tried to call anyone except Alfred because he needs his vocation, but they didn't answer. Don't worry when they see my calls and texts will come" explained Jason

"Jason since everyone is gone who is looking after Titus" asked Damian already knowing the answer

"Shit oh shit I forgot about Titus, I will ask Barbara to go and check on him" said Jason and took his phone out to call Barbara while Damian was laughing

Ba-Hello?

J-Hey Barbs it's me Jason

Ba-Jason its six in the morning what do you want

J-I need a favor

Ba-You need a favor that's interesting

J-Yeah...Yeah, the others are out of the city, can you go to the manor to check on Titus

Ba-Why can't you or Damian do it, it's his dog after all

J-Because me and Damian are in the hospital

Ba-What! Why are you okay??

J-I'm fine but Damian had a fever of 40 last night and I had to bring him here, but he is almost better now

Ba-Wow okay I'm on my way to the manor. Do you need anything else?

J-Yeah can you bring later a change of clothes for Damian because I brought him here in his pjs

Ba-Okay I will see you later

After Barbara closed the phone, she dressed up and went to the manor

Upon arriving at the manor Barbara left her car in the garage and went into the manor. With a first glance the manor is in perfect condition nothing broken, and such which Barbara is thankful for.

"Titus" called Barbara waiting for a response and bark was heard from down the hall. Barbara went towards the kitchen and saw a mess Titus food was on the ground and almost empty, not a good think she thought, the cabinets that where on the same level as Titus were all open and empty all the stuff scatter on the floor.

"Oh no Alfred will kill us" said Barbara and when to the living room after she heard a sound hoping it was Titus

When Barbara enter the room she almost screamed in terror. The living room was even messier that the kitchen there were pillows, broken glass, books, curtains and various decorations scatter all over, even the big TV was down. Going behind the couch she sees Titus with a big pillow in his mouth.

"Titus" called Barbara

Titus looked up to her with the pillow still in his mouth

"Titus give me that Pillow "ordered Barbara and Titus came closer to her ready to give her the now destroyed pillow

"Good Boy" said Barbara and kneeled to get the pillow but the minute she grabs the pillow instead of Titus letting go he pulls back making Barbara fall.

"ahhh... Bad boy Titus let go" said Barbara and pull the pillow to her the pillow was teared in half and feathers were everywhere. Titus run off leaving a frustrated Barbara behind. She gets up and get his leash from the Kitchen and starts to go after Titus (Imagine acrobatics around the manor with Barbara trying to catch a very energetic and trained by Damian Titus who btw keeps evading her)

In the meantime, down at the Batcave Batman and Red Robin had just arrived and went to change. About 30 minutes later the sound of a motorbike was heard, Bruce and Tim now out of their costumes went to see who it was. The motorcycle stopped in the Batcave revealing Dick.

"Hey when did you came back and how did the mission go?" Asked Dick when he noticed Tim and Bruce

"About half an hour ago and it was a success" answered Tim

"Where were you?" asked Bruce

"Me? I was with the Titans Kory called she needed my help" answered Dick

"You where with who?!?!" asked Bruce shocked

"I was with the Titans why is at wrong" asked Dick confused

"I think what Bruce is trying to say is that if you where with the Titans who was watching the Demon?" clarified Tim

"I left Little D with Jayson" answered Dick as he began to make his upstairs

"Are you crazy?" asked Tim as he and Bruce followed Dick upstairs

"Don't worry I'm sure everything is fine" reassured Dick before opening the secret entrance and see the chaos that Titus left behind.

"What the hell happen here?" asked Bruce mad

"I'm guessing demon spawn and Jason got into a fight" said Tim

The left the living and went to the hall only to find Barbara trying to get Titus under control

"Damn you Dog, sit down or I'll call Damian" ordered Barbara and Titus stopped moving

"Barbs?" asked Dick "What are you doing here" he added

"Guys you are back, when did you come back" asked a sweaty Barbara

"Not to long ago but what are YOU doing here" answered Tim

"Jason called to come and check on Titus but when I came Titus already had made a mess" said Barbara when she got up from the floor

"Why where is Jason and Damian" asked again Dick

"Ohhh... you don't know yet. I was sure he called you" answered Barbara without giving them a real answer.

"What do you mean Barbara? What don't we know?" asked Bruce getting worried

"As I told you Jason called to come and check on Titus" began Barbara "Because..."

"Because what Barbara?" questioned impatiently Bruce

"Because last night Jason rushed Damian to the hospital" said Barbara

"Why did he rush Damian to the hospital was he hurt?" asked Tim wanting to know more

"From what I understand Damian was sick yesterday and last night he hit a 40" informed them Barbara

"Do you know in what Hospital he took him" asked Dick worry clear in his face

"He didn't tell me actually but I'm guessing the one where Helen works" said Barbara "Hold Titus I need to go upstairs and grab something" added Barbara and hurried upstairs. A few minutes later she came back down with a backpack in her bag and gave it to Bruce

"Here Jason also told me to bring him a change of clothes for Damian, but I also put one for Jason. I'm guessing you will go there so you can take it I need to stay here and clean" explained Barbara when she saw Bruce's confused face.

After Barbara gave Bruce the backpack the boys left for the hospital. When they arrived the went directly to the desk

"Hello, I'm here for my son Damian Wayne he came here with my older Jason Todd"

"Mister Wayne welcome. Please give me a second" said the woman

"Susan it's okay you don't need to I'll guide Mr. Wayne to his sons" said a doctor that was looking some papers on the other side of the desk

"I'm Dr John Smith I'm the pediatrist that help your son along with Dr Helen" Introduced himself the doctor

"Greetings how is my son?" questioned Bruce

"He is better than he was when he came in, the fever is almost gone if nothing changes and the results saw nothing wrong he can leave in the afternoon if you want" explained the Dr while he lead to the VIP floor.

"Results what results?" asked Dick immediately Dr john stop explaining

"He had a seizure a few hours after he came in, but it's nothing to worry about it was most probably cause by the fever but we did some tests to be sure" clarified Dr john

"Here we are this is the room I'll leave you I hope your son have a quick recovery Dr Hana will later with the results" he added and left

Bruce knock on the door and opened the door when he heard a come in. The first thing he saw when he entered was a pale Damian on the bed sleeping soundly.

"Jason" called Bruce

"Hey there old man" greeted Jason

"How is Damian?" asked Tim

"Why don't you asked him yourself" replied Jason with a smile when he noticed Damian opening his eyes

"Hey Dami, how are you feeling" Asked Dick going to the bed

"Fine" mumble Damian

"Hello, my son" greeted Bruce on the other side of bed while he caressed his head softly

"Hi dad" smiled Damian

About an hour later after the talked about what they did in their missions' Dr Helen came into the room informing them that nothing was wrong with Damian and he can't go home later this afternoon if he wants to.

The Batfamily returned to their home later and they all cuddle in Bruce's huge bed happy that Damian was okay

The End

I hope you liked this long one shot I should add that I have no actual medical knowledge so no hate plz. Till next time my wonderful readers kisses.


	4. Of Course i know how to swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hello my dear readers, sorry for the long delay but I had something like repeat exams for the classes I didn't pass the first time. However now the are over and classes have started for the new semester 😭. The good news is though that I have more to work on the story Yay!!!  
> Disclaimers: Damian an the rest don't belong to me, only the plot.  
> And now back to the story, i know this is a little out of reach but bear with me it is my imagination.

Summer in Gotham. School is out, the temperature is of the charts and everyone and I mean everyone is trying to stay cool.

In a certain manor a family was getting ready to dive into their swimming pool to escape the heat. Well almost the whole family that is a certain 10 year old was a little hesitant.

"Come on Little D, this heat is unbearable. You can't just stay under the umbrella the whole time the pool is a better option." Tried Dick to persuade his youngest brother to jump in the pool with him.

"Do I need to remind you that I grow up in the desert??" Questioned Damian standing a few meters away from the edge of the pool. "This heat is nothing" finished crossing his arms.

"You can really mean that Sami, even Bruce is going to jump in the pool and you know how Bruce is." Said Dick "He is all I am batman and there is no time for anything fun" tried Dick again and earned a little laugh from Damian

" My answer is still no. Believe it or not I am fine where I am. Outside of the pool, under the umbrella, lying on the sunbed with my pencils and my drawing book" stated Damian showing with his left hand the said book.

"What is going on?" Came a voice from behind Damian

"Bruce, thank god. Talk to your son, he doesn't want to get in the pool" turned Dick to Bruce when he noticed he came outside and lay his towel in the sunbed

"Why don't you want to get in the pool Damian the temperature is high today you need to cool off" questioned Bruce trying to figure out why his youngest seems so hesitant to enter the pool

"As I reminded to Grayson over there not a few minutes ago Father, I grew up in the desert I can take some heat" responded slightly annoyed Damian while his father dive into their pool.

"Why is the demon spawn standing outside the pool" asked a new voice

"Because I do not want to get in Todd" replied Damian turning slightly his head to look at him noticing also Drake with him gave a scowl and turn back to Grayson and his Father

"It will be so much better if you dive in too Dami. You are going to regretted not diving into the pool later." Dick tried to convince his little brother

"Your bother is right Damian" Said Bruce

While Dick and surprisingly Bruce were trying to convince Damian to jump into the pool Jason and Tim was plotting.

"hey ...psst replacement" Whispered Jason

"Why are you whispering" replied Tim whispered back

"Let's throw Damian into the pool" suggested Jason

"He is going to kills if we do that" said back Tim

"Yeah but it's going to worth it" replied enthusiastically

"Yeah you are right" agreed Tim

"Great! You take the legs I take the arms. We will swing him and throw him to the pool." Informed Jason

Damian was still preoccupied with his father and Dick and didn't noticed his other brothers getting closer to him until it was to late.  
Jason grabs his arms and Tim his legs they lift him in the air and start to swing him.

"No stop...put me down!!!" Yelled Damian and tried to get away.  
Jason and Tim laughed while swimming him.  
"Relax Demon Spawn...are you ready Tim 3...2..." Begun to countdown Jason

"1" said Tim and throw him to the water.

Damian let out a scream while he was falling into the pool. A splash was heard, and Damian vanished into the water. Jason and Tim kept laughing along with Dick while Bruce let out a single chuckle.

A few seconds after Jason and Tim throw Damian in the pool the water calms. Suddenly he emerges from the water takes a big breath and starts coughing trying to get out of the water. Dick stops and swims closer to Damian.

"Damian are you okay??" asked worryingly Dick putting a hand on his back.

"Don't touch me" jerked away Damian getting out of the water and run away from the pool area, pushing Jason to the floor on his way there.

"What the heck was that?" asked Jason from the floor

"I don't know" said Tim helping Jason of the floor. Bruce and Dick got out of the pool and went to get their towels from the sunbeds.

"It was certainly weird... I never saw Damian act like that" said Dick

"It was like he didn't know how to swim" replied Tim looking towards the way Damian went

"Yeah, but we know this isn't true... we have seen him swimming on missions all the time and he is quite good at it" added Jason now standing

"I don't know what's wrong or why Damian act this way, but he left here distraught and I want to make sure he is okay" stated Bruce

"Bruce is right, we should split at and find him." Said determined Dick

"But we didn't even get to jump into the pool" complained Jason

"You shouldn't have thrown him in the pool then" answered back Dick

"Oh, come on, give us a break. How were we supposed to know he would react this way?" replayed Tim and start walking towards a random direction half hopping he would find him and the other half he wouldn't.

They all went in different direction and start looking. Dick and Bruce searched inside the house while Tim and Jason look outside. None of them had any luck with their search so far, but what did they expect? They were looking for a former assassin that he was trained from birth to hide.

Tim had checked every place Damian could hide except the mini forest they had close to the Mansion that Bruce Grandparents planted. If the other didn't find him this was the last place Damian would have hide. Tim entered the forest hearing nothing but the sound of birds and keeping an eye up on the tree branches. After about 5 minutes he begun to give up he started to exit the forest before he was stopped by the sound of someone crying. He looked up on the he was near and noticed a figure on a big branch.

He started to climb the tree which was not an easy thing to do in flip flops and swim trunks. How the little Demon climb barefoot was beyond him. He finally managed to reach the branch right next to the on Damian was sitting on and sit down carefully not to startle him.

"Hey... Demon... Damian" started Tim and cursing himself for almost calling him demon spawn in a time like this. "are you okay?" he continues when Damian turned to look at him with tears in his eyes "of course you are not, that was a stupid question" he finished

"W...what do yo...you want?" asked Damian between cries.

"Well we were worried about you, so we went to look for you and here I am" informed Tim

"You found me, now go away" ordered weakly Damian and turned away from Tim. Tim jumped carefully to the branch Damian was on and sit in front of him.

"I would but you are clearly not fine, thus I can't leave" stated Tim smirking

"Yeah right and since when do you care if I am fine or not?" asked Damian bitterly as he tries to make himself smaller

"I know we are not in the best terms, but I know you are not okay and even though you are a pain in the ass from time to time you are still my little brother." Said Tim putting his hand on Damian's wet head and mess with his hair

"Yeah right..." said in disbelief and turn away

"No, it's true... not tell me what's going on?" asked Tim "Why did you react this way?" continue Tim waiting for an answer

"It was nothing, you and Todd just startled me, that's all." Tried to lied Damian but Tim gave him a look indicating he didn't believe him at all.

"Even Titus can lie better than you Damian... and his is a dog" stated Tim "Now tell me, why did you jump out of the water like your life depending on it?" asked again Tim

"I told y-..." begun to say Damian before Tim cut him of

"And don't you dare to lie to me this time" ordered Tim half joking half serious

Damian was opening and closing his mouth, but no words came out. He was too hesitant to talk, so look down not daring to look Tim straight in the eyes and see how pathetic and weak he was now.

"Damian..." begun Tim hesitantly "you know how to swim right?" questioned Tim

"What kind of question is this Drake??" demand to know Damian with his usual tone "Of course I know how to swim" he stated

"Then why did you act like you didn't" asked Tim desperately "Please Damian tell me I promise I won't judge you" begged Tim

"You... You really want judge?" whispered Damian

"Yes, really I promise" he quickly reassured, reviled that Damian decide to open.

"it's not that I don't know how to swim, I do I really do but my mother didn't choose the most pleasant way for me to learn how to swim." Start it Damian talking. "Instead of helping me or order someone else to show me how to swim she decided to throw me into a pool of water that was very deep when I was one years old." he continued ask as tears begun to fall from his eyes "and I didn't know how to swim do the surface and I tried and I tried to go up but all I did was go further down and I began to drown and before I knew it, I lost my senses" he added "the next thing I remember is waking up in a bed with my mother at the other end of the room looking at me with clear disappointment in her eyes before telling me that you are weak and pathetic and you are going to be punished for this" he finished while crying

"Damian, I'm so sorry if I knew this, I wouldn't agree with Jason to throw you into the pool" apologised Tim and hug him

"It's not really your fault it is just that when you thrown me into the water, I begun to have flashbacks and I panicked" said Damian " The thing is that water scares me and I don't go into the water if I don't have too" confessed Damian crying on Tim's shoulder

Tim didn't know what to do, he was so mad at Talia for doing that to Damian so he did the only thing he could do at the moment. He hugged his little brother tight and let him cry

"It's okay Damian... it's okay I am here; I promise I won't let Talia do anything to you ever again".

Tim and Damian stayed for a about an hour before he cried himself to sleep. Tim gave him a kiss on the forehead, and he climbed down the tree carefully no to wake up Damian. He headed back to the mansion and upon entering he saw Bruce, Dick and Jason in the living room looking worried.

Dick noticed them first when he entered the living room and run to them. Tim mentioned to stop and don't make any sound. He whispered at them that Damian fell asleep and he is going to put him on his bed and then he will explain anything.

Ten minutes later after he went upstairs to Damian's room to let him sleep, he returned to the living and told them everything Damian told. Needless to say they were not happy to hear what Talia did to Damian and how she almost drown him.


	5. Fearing to Love-Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hello my dear readers I am back, I hope you are all in good health and stay Safe during this terrible pandemic. Today I decide to not write a new shot but instead write a part 2 on the one shot I did in fearing to love. If you don't remember, its a shot between Dick and Damian and basically Dick and Damian have a heated argument about how Damian doesn't accept their love. Anyway if you haven't read go ahead and check it out if you want. Now without further delay I should say that the all the characters don't belong to me but DC and that it's time to get on with the story.

A couple days after the heated argument between Dick and Damian. Everything went back to normal, well as normal as it could get in this house(manor). Everything and everyone was the same except the fact that Damian started to open up a little more to Dick, just a bit but Dick thought of it as in improvement and was glad about his little brother.

However, one night everything decided to just fall apart. The night was going like any other, Bruce and Damian were out in a patrol along side with Tim and Jason. Dick was on a mission so he couldn't be with them during patrol but he was back before they returned to the cave from said patrol.

Dick was sitting in the chair, looking through some files in the bat computer on a case he was currently working on when he heard the distant sound of a car and two bikes coming closer and closer. He ignored it and get back to his work knowing exactly to whom this vehicles belong to and continued with his work.

A few seconds later the vehicles came into view and came to a stop. The second Bruce opened the window/door of the batmobile, Damian got himself out of the car fumming.

" **DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY DAMIAN!!!** " Boomed a voice making Dick jump from his seat. Turning around he saw an angry looking Batman with his mask down and a Robin almost reaching the lockers to change and leave, stoping abruptly when his Father voice was heard but he said nothing in return.

Red hood and Red Robin are taking of their helmets and getting off of their bikes. They look tired but stay in their place waiting to see how the scene in front of them is going to play out.

" **YOU CAN'T KEEP DISOBEYING MY ORDERS DAMIAN!!!** " Bruce was furious, if it was possible smoke would getting out of his ears by now. Damian remained in his place saying nothing only clutching his fists

"Bruce calm down, your veins are starting to show. What happened???" Dick walked towards Bruce trying to find out what happened during patrol.

"IT WAS JUST ONE ORDER, NOBODY DIE!" finally answered Damian his fist still clutched with his back facing his Father.

 **"DAMIAN, YOU DISOBEYED MY DIRECT ORDERS, AGAIN, AND ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE. I HAVE REPEATEDLY TOLD YOU** **JUSTICE NOT VENGEANCE** **BUT YOU-"**

 **"IF I WANTED HIM DEAD HE WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW AND YOU KNOW IT"** Damian cut off his father, finally turning around to face him with an angry look.

" **Do not interrupt me when I am talking to you."** Stated Bruce with an icy tone " **It doesn't matter if you killed him or not, you almost took his life. This is not the League of Assassins, I have told you again and again, that killing is forbidden and whatever you learn to that god forsaken place to forget it. You are** **groun** **-..."**

 **"Every time when we go out at night I force myself to refrain from my deadly training that was drilled into my mind since I was born; And now what? You are going to ground me again from being Robin... Don't need I will save you the trouble,** ** _I Quit_** **...** " Cutting off his Father again, Damian removes with a swift move his mask, throws it to the ground and runs out of the room.

"Damian wait..." Dick tried to call him back but he had already left. He went to the spot that Damian was standing minutes ago and kneelled down to pick up the fallen black mask.

The rest of the people inside the cave stayed silent where they stood not knowing how to respond. Dick look at them hard wanted to know what the hell happened during the patrol. Slowly walking towards then a single word left his lips with a tone that left no room for discussion

" **Talk"**

"There is not much to say Dick you got the grasp of it" begun Tim

"Basically the Demon Spawn left his spot and he almost killed the bad guy" added Jason

"The Demon Brat is a freaking killing machine, he is dangerous, he almost killed the man without a second thought and he doesn't even regretted it one bit. His mother and Grandfather are dead so why does he keep killing? It is not like they are here watching his every move waiting to punish him if he doesn't kill everyone in sight, he does this for his own pleasure, he is a mons-"

"Don't you dare finish that word Tim, Damian is not a monster he is a little kid" threatened Dick

"He should act like a kid then"

"Leave it Tim, you too Dick" ordered Bruce

"I can't believe you Bruce, your own son quit-" said in disbelief Dick looking at Bruce before he was cut off by said man

"I said leave it, if he wants to quit let him quit. I have been patient with him when he was first brought here knowing how he was raised but it's been month and he still haven't change, he keeps going back to his Assassin training. He hasn't even make an effort to get along with us" finished Bruce and make his way to the batcomputer.

"Effort needs to be made by both sides. Don't even say you tried because I know that none of you made an effort" stated Dick walking to the batcomputer and closing the file Bruce had just opened.

"What are you doing!?"

"I want to saw you how wrong you are now sit back and watch, the same goes for you too guys. Here...now" commanded Dick opening the security files of the cave and open one that was date almost a week ago forwarding it to a specific time

"You three, are going to sit here and watch that security file while I am going to see how is Damian doing" informed Dick and left the Cave leaving the three men still in their hero costumes to watch the file.

( ** _A/N from here on it will the_** ** _batcave_** ** _argument between Dick and Damian appearing in the Screen, it is not necessary to read it and if you wish and remember the part you can skip it and go to what follows after they finished seeing it. It is easily noticeable as it will be in bold)_**

**_"Why do you say that you don't need love Damian?... Everybody needs love and you are not the exception" said Dick and took one step towards Damian_ **

**_"No, you are wrong I don't need anyone's love I'm fine" answered back Damian and took a step away from Dick_ **

**_"Why are you doing this?" ask frustrated Dick_ **

**_"Why I'm doing what?"_ **

**_"Why are you denying the love we are giving you? Everybody needs to feel loved"_ **

**_"I know how love feels and I hate that feeling. Love is useless, a weakness, the only thing that love is capable of, is to be used in order to manipulate someone.Who is giving me love to begin with, I didn't notice Todd, Drake, father or maybe mother giving any because I'm 100% sure they don't love me and neither do you" Damian said feeling his eyes watering, but trying to hold the tears back._ **

**_"Damian that's not true and you know it, I love you so does the rest of the family they just have a weird way of showing" Dick tried to make Damian see some sense and believe him._ **

" _ **It's not?" and Damian's tears start to fall unable to hold them back anymore "You don't love me**_ _ **Grayso**_ _ **,n you just felt pity for me because of my past and of who my mother and grandfather is. Todd and Drake don't love me the barely stand me, they hate me they think I'm a monster, a demon spawn as they called me, father doesn't love me either and don't try to deny it because I know it. I can see the look on his face every time he looks at me and he thinks I didn't notice, he just took me in because I'm his son and he doesn't want me to be an assassin like Ras, he is letting me stay in the manor because he feels guilty, the only time he notice me is when I do something bad or Todd and Drake do it and because I'm close by father blames me or when I'm Robin and he has to keep an eye on me because he thinks I'm that stupid that I would go on a killing spree without a second thought. The same thing happened with Talon, he kill the bad guy he rip his heart out with his bare hand because I let him live, because I listen to father and where that took me, father blame me the second he sees the body. There was no blood on my hands Grayson but he still blamed me and the crazy thing is that even if I wanted to, I couldn't rip his heart with my own bare hands I don't have super strength..." sniffs**_

**_"Oh Damian"_ **

**_"And if you think that Talia or Ras love me, then you are fool they tortured me, punished me, made me kill the teachers I was beginning to get attached to, they made me kill my nanny the first person that made me feel loved. If Todd and Drake think that I AM the monster, the demon then what are they supposed to be?" asked Damian with tears falling rapidly from his eyes not showing any sign of stopping it._ **

**_"Come on, Grayson answered me what are they supposed to be!!? Who cares about me!? Who loves me!? ANSWERED ME!!! who could love a monster like me, a machine built with only one kill? WHO?!" his leg couldn't keep him up anymore so he fell on the floor crying_ **

**_"Damian, it's going to be okay_ ** **_Shhh_ ** **_" Dick tried to make Damian stop crying and relax after he came out of his shock when he heard Damian and without second thought he took Damian in his hands and carried him to his room leaving the_ ** **_batcave_ ** **_._ **

The cave was filled with silence, the only think that could be heard was the faint sound of the security file still playing in the screen. A shaking hand rose slowly and pause the video.

Tim felt so guilty and ashamed, he was so wrong about Damian. He felt like a failure, he called his little brother a monster, a killing machine. How could he be so unconsidered?

Jason was in the same place of mind. He thought the same things about Damian, he called him demon spawn on regular basis and on top of that he is such a hypocrite. How could he possibility blame Damian for killing or his instincts to kill when he himself has killed before and knows how this instincts were drill into his mind, knowing full well it was not a jolly ride.

Bruce felt so ashamed of himself and the guilt was overwhelming and his heart was breaking as he saw he own son breaking down. He failed his son in so many levels, he made him think he was a burden and unloved in his own hone. He have to fix this, he has to saw his son that he is loved and apologize to him for making feel that way. He knows it's going to be hard but he is going to try.

After almost 10 minutes of silence and deep thinking the three heroes came back to the real word with one thought in their mind

"We have to fix this, we were so quick to judge him, without thinking how he must feel or why did he did what he did" urgently said Tim

"He is right Bruce"

"I know Jason, we will go find him but first we have to change and take a shower. We can't go up like this" replied Bruce

The two boys looked at him, wondering what he meant until they remember they were still in their suits, their bloody suits they might add

"Right" they both agree simultaneously and run towards the locker area, disappearing within seconds. Bruce gave a little chuckle shaking his head and followed then soon after.

_**Damian's room after he left the cave.** _

Damian basically run to his rooms and close his door with a loud bang. He lean on the door with his back and slide down, slowly tears begun to fall from his eyes. _Pathetic_ he thought he was being so weak, he was crying again, he wanted to stop but his tears kept falling down his cheeks. 

He stood there for almost 5 minutes before he decided he need a bath to wash all the blood sweat and tears he was covered with. Slowly but steadily he got up from the floor and drag his feet to the bathroom. He begun to fill his tub with hot water and then proceed by striping off his bloody suit.

Without waiting for his tub to be filled with water he climbed inside, sit down, curled himself laying he head on his knees and stood there with the water slowly rising.

_**In the meantime** _

Dick was panicking, after he told the others to sit down and watch the security tape, he went after Damian to see how was he. He firstly, went to the gym thinking that maybe he wanted to let out his anger in an innocent punch bag or dummy but he wasn't there. He then went to the kitchen to get some of Alfred's favourite after patrol cookies but he wasn't there either. He debated on his mind the possibility of him leaving the manor which on itself wasn't something weird as he has done again, multiple times, but a big thunderstorm started while they were inside the cave and now he was afraid of his little brother well being. One thought comfort him though, he hasn't check Damian's room yet. So he climbed the stairs and run to Damian's room.

He stood outside of Damian's room, scared to go inside. Thinking _what if Damian isn't in his room either, what I am going to do then._ Still, he found some courage to open the door and walk inside. For a minute all hope left him when he noticed the empty room and his Little brother nowhere to be found. He was ready to leave before he noticed a light coming from the bathroom.

"Damian?" Called Dick knocking the door in order to alert Damian of his presence but a reply never came.

"Damian, it's me are you okay??" He tried again but still got no answer. He rested his head on the door letting out a deep sight "I am going to sit on your bed and wait for you to get out okay??" Knowing he wouldn't get an answer he turned his back to the door and was ready to walk away from the door when he heard it. The faint sound of someone sobbing, with a sharp move he turned around and placed his ear on the door "Damian are you okay??? Are you hurt?? Why are you crying??" Asked a worried Dick while knocking on the door urgently. No response ever came, only the sound of faint sobs on the other side of the door could be heard.

"Damian, answer me!!.... Okay that's it, I am coming in" Dick opened the door and followed the clear sound of crying. His heart broke when he saw his little brother in the tub curled up and crying. He kneelled down turning off the running water that was close to overflowing and put his hand on top of Damian's head.

Damian turned to looked at him with his little puffed red eyes before returning to his previous position.

"Oh Damian, it's okay I'm here now" Dick reassured his little brother

"They hate me..." Whispered Damian.

"Shhh...you don't need to talk right now... Let's get you cleaned up first and then we can lay down on your bed and talk, sounds good??"

Damian raised his head and gave a nod, before Dick took his hair shampoo and begun to wash his hair

**_10 minutes later_ **

Dick was sitting on Damian's bed waiting for him to put his PJ's on and come out of the bathroom. After a few minutes Damian came out, walking slowly towards his bed. He stoped in front of his brother, taking a sudden interest in his bedroom carpet.

"Grayson" Damian said with his head down. Dick looked at him with a sad smile on his face and stroked his wet hair

"I thought we passed the whole last name think after out last talk" said jokingly Dick before picking him up and placing him on the bed besides him, gaining a gasp of surprise from Damian in the process.

Dick started to tickle the unexpected Damian, hoping it can help him to forget his worries. Which seem to work because Damian started to laugh. This made Dick's day cause Damian doesn't laugh as much as he needs too.

"Damian??" Called a voice from outside the door followed by 2 loud knocks. 

"Can we come in?" Called another voice

Dick looked at Damian waiting to see what he wanted to do but he just looked down on his hands.

"Please?" Called another voice when they didn't get a response. 

Damian moved behind his brother, looked up and gave a nod before looking down again.

"Come in" called Dick letting them know they could enter the room.

Slowly the door cricked opened, revealing Bruce, Jason and Tim. They walked towards the bed where the two boys were sitting and their hearts broke upon seeing Damian's puffy red eyes. They felt guilty and ashamed, especially Bruce, that they made Damian cry.

"Damian, I am sorry"

"For what are you sorry Father?" Damian looked up to his father, unsure as to why his Father apologized to him, something that wasn't very common around here. His father was strong-headed he rarely apologize, even more to him.

"For many things but mostly for my behaviour towards you" explained Bruce seeing the confusion on his son's eyes.

"Why??"

Bruce kneelled in front of Damian and put his hands on his knees, grimacing when Damian flinches under his touch. He son looked beyond confused and, honestly, he can't blame him.

"After you left the cave, Dick showed us the security tape with you in an-"

"What security tape?" Damian cut him off looking at Dick

"The one from a week ago" informed him Dick half-heartedly.

"You saw them that??" Damian look at Dick with a betrayed look. His brother betrayed him by showing them a private "conversation" between the two of them

"Damian..." Started Dick but Damian turn his back on him, which hurt Dick

"Listen Damian, it doesn't matter what Dick showed us, we just wanted to apologize for everything wrong we done and said to you"

"Yeah, what Tim said." Said Jason swinging back and forth with his feet

Damian looked at the three of them like they had grown a second head, debating if this was one big sick prank or not. Which after two minutes of deep thinking leaned against it, since his father was here too and he knew his father wouldn't participate in a such awful and cruel prank or so he hoped too.

"You think a few sorries will make everything better???" Asked hurt Damian "because let me tell you one thing, it will not."

"We know Damian, we really do, we will try to do whatever we can to make it up to you"

"Really Father you do??" Asked Damian with a sarcastic tone in his voice. " Because it seems like you do not. You father, ignore me pretty much all the time unless I have done something wrong, the only reason I am here is because you took pity on me. Todd and Drake basically hate my guts and they barely even making any effort to hide it, they keep calling me demon spawn or brat and other things like that, like it is **nothing**." Damian was shaking, his voice was filled with anger and sadness, stretching here and there as he was trying to keep himself for crying. Jason and Tim look down ashamed of their previous behaviour.  
"You act like you know what they did to me, how they treated me, training me!!! You know **nothing!!!** Do you honestly think that I enjoy killing, they forced me to kill. It was either kill or be killed. They tortured me whenever I disobeyed them, which to them was just a simple punishment." Damian by now was crying, he couldn't keep the tears back anymore.   
"They forced me to kill everyone who I was getting attached to. I was forced to kill my first nanny, who was more like a mother to me than Talia ever was, when I was only four." Damian was breaking down Dick tried to comfort but he pushed him away.  
"You can't just expect me to forget the torturous training that I had to endure for 9 years and turned into a normal 10 year old kid. Do you know how it is to live with the conston fear of my so called Grandfather and Mother coming to take me back and punish me for everything wrong thing they think I did while I was living here?"

"Damian you don't have to worry about them they are dead" said calmly Tim as he came closer to Damian

"He is the Demon and she is the daughter of a demon, if anyone can find their way out hell it would be them"

"You don't have to worry, we will protect you and even if they manage to come back we will never let them take you away from here" reassured him his father placing one of his big hand on his youngest son cheek and gave him a gentle smile.

"Damian you are right, we shouldn't have expect you to act like a regular 10 year old or forget at command all that you had to endure. Me more than the others, since I stayed there myself for a while after I was brought back to life. I should have been more considered of your past since I knew how they trained there." Admitted Jason getting closer to the others

"Look Damian, I know we treated you poorly but please let us make it right" pleaded Tim

Damian looked at him searching for any indication that he was lying but found none.

"Okay" he whispered making the rest of them smile

"Thank you Damian, now how about we go to the cinema room and watch a movie and eat some of Alfred's famous cookies huh? I think we had enough emotional turmoil for the Day, don't you agree Damian??" Bruce smiled at his son stroking his hair

"Okay, then let's go" Said Bruce taking Damian in his arms gaining a gasp of surprise from the kid in his arms with the other three following behind smiling at the sight.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers I hope you liked this second part of fearing to love. If you want you are welcome to leave a request for a shot you would like me to write, I already received a kind of request to do a deaged Damian one in one of the comments on the story here and it's already in my To-Write list. Anyhow as I you know English is not my first language so I apologize for any vocabulary or grammatical mistake I made and missed when I read it again for any mistake. Kisses my readers untill the next shot.


End file.
